Checkmate
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Based off All is Fair in Sex and War, Blaise and Ginny's story. Basically smut. M for strong language and smut. Please read and review. Tensions from friends, Quidditch and a mutual attraction lead to some very passionate 'Stress relief' As Ginny would call it...Or sex to anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I asked the question in my story All if Fair in Sex and War, if you guys would like a story based solely on Blaise and Ginny, as I mention them repeatedly though out the story, and the idea had quite a positive response, so I'm gonna give it a go. If you've just come along for this story please read All is Fair in Sex and War, it gives a bit more context to this one, also its like all smut so...**

 **This story will be similar in its overall being as smut. Please read and review, let me know what you guys think and if it's worth pursuing this story further. Thanks for reading this. Bring on the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter**

Chapter One: September

"I'm done!" She Yelled. Storming out leaving a fuming Seamus behind.

Ginny and Seamus had been going out for around three months, However it was clear that things weren't working out. He could be a little needy, and self-obsessed, which Ginny hated in a guy. She meant, he was nice enough...But as a friend. Nothing more. She had tried to break it to him gently. She pulled him to the Astronomy tower,

 _"Sea...Can we talk" Ginny asked_

 _"Whats up?" He asked his accent thick with curiosity_

 _"Do...Do you think this is working?" She asked_

 _"Whatever do you mean?" He asked_

 _"I mean...Are you happy?" She asked_

 _"Yeah im good thanks" He said. She had grown quite frustrated by this point. He was clearly avoiding what she was implying._

 _"Sea I think its best if we go back to being friends" Ginny said softly_

 _"Nah" He said. Ginny did a double take_

 _"Sea you can't just 'Nah' Me when I'm trying to break up with you" She said_

 _"Wait...Why are you breaking up with me?" He asked. Ginny held her tongue and Kindly replied_

 _"Because I feel like we're not on the same page, Like we struggle to talk about things" She added_

 _"Dunno what you're on about Gin, I think we're going just fine" Seamus said_

 _"I'm sorry, I really am. But I can't stay in a relationship like this" Ginny said, starting to raise her voice now_

 _"Like what?" He replied, his volume matching hers._

 _"Like...You!" She replied "Everything I say, I either have to explain ten times over, it's like nothing I say goes in your head" She yelled_

 _"Yeah well all you go on about it bloody Quidditch" He replied_

 _"It's the only thing we have in common, and everything else I say you don't listen to or you don't ask. You know the last time you asked how I am? You asked how my day was? So fucking long ago, I can't even remember" Ginny replied_

 _"Well that's why you have girlfriends isn't it? All of that sensitive shite?" He yelled. Ginny stared at him, gobsmacked for a second before standing up and yelling_

 _"I'm done!" She walked out of the tower and back into the Hall, leaving Seamus behind._

Ginny had wandered the corridor for almost an hour now. Not wanting to go back to the common room as she knew he'd be there. She instead opted for wandering round, after hours, waiting until she knew he's have gone to bed.

"Now what's a pretty young thing like you doing wandering the corridors at such a late hour?" Came the hiss of a snake. Albeit one of the most attractive snakes. The Slytherin Prince to be exact. Everyone knew that Malfoy was the Slytherin King, and Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were the Princes. Ginny looked up to see Blaise Zabini behind her.

"Get the fuck out of my way Zabini" She yelled, malice in her voice.

"I like your fire" He hissed with a smirk. He pulled out his arm, pulling her into him. He glanced round and saw a tapestry. One of a beheading to be exact. He roughly pulled her behind it before she had a chance to fight back. "But is that how you speak to your superiors?" He asked her. A dangerous tone in is voice.

Ginny, Never one to back down from a fight stood her ground with a sharp laugh.

"You? My superior? I'm better than you at everything! Hell I bet I'm a better fuck than you, and you have the reputation of one of the Slytherin Sex Gods" Ginny cackled. Blaise growled at her.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked. Before she had a chance to respond, He thrust his hips against hers. She gasped as his hard member rocked against her. He took the advantage of her gasp to slip his tongue in her mouth, as he pulled her hands above he head, almost painfully as their tongues battled for dominance. Blaise was surprised with how good a kisser she was.

There was always a lot of pent up anger between Blaise and Ginny. Mainly due to their friendships. Ginny being close friends with the 'Golden Trio' and Blaise being right-hand man to none other than Draco Malfoy. They'd had so long hating each other, denying the fact that sometimes in their deepest darkest fantasies, The other would slip in.

Finally the tensions had boiled over. Especially when Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise had all been named prefects. The tensions had risen to many verbal explosions. Ginny, couldn't deny that the man was sexy as Hell, and just from his hip movements and the way he worked his tongue, Ginny knew that his reputation was well earned.

Ginny moaned softly as he pinned her to the wall with his hips, his one hand holding her hands above her head still, his other slipping under her shirt. She moaned at his cold hand agains her warm soft skin. He continued the motions of stroking her soft skin, toiling his hands lower, slipping under the waistband of her leggings.

He made quick work of pulling off her top and bra,

"Merlin" He whispered as her breasts were exposed. A decent size, at least a C Cup, her perky globes bounced against her as he rocked his hips. Her rosy red nipples pert with the cool air, but perhaps something more...

Blaise dropped his hand into her underwear, stroking her pussy, a little surprised to feel just how wet she was.

She moaned as stroked that spot inside her that. Thumb flicking her clit

"Seem's i'm doing pretty good at living up to my reputation. Where's the challenge?" He whispered into her ear. her eyes darkened. Pushing against him, he let her go, She pushed him to the floor and straddled him, Leaning lower to whisper in his ear

"Don't think that was all you " Her long hair tickled him as she moved her way down his body. She unbuttoned his shirt, quickly opening it. Pleasantly surprised at the prominent muscles there. She unbuttoned his trousers, slipping the fabric down his legs, She couldn't help but moan at the sight of him. He was big. Long and thick. The sight of him alone made her core ache. Flicking off her leggings and pulling down her thong, she straddled him again, slowly sinking herself onto him.

She cried out as he stretched her, in such a blissfully pleasurable way, and Blaise bit back a groan at her. She slowly rode him, her tight walls camping down on him. She continued until here legs couldn't take any more. Needing no encouragement, Blaise flipped them, Pressing Ginny's naked back into the cold stone wall. Which caused her to arch her back forwards,. pressing her breasts into his face and chest. He pounded into her tight canal over and over again.

It had never crossed his mind that she could have been a virgin. Not from the way she looked at him, the way she teased him. she was confident in what she did, she knew what she wanted. A dark smirk crossed his mind as he thought of Potter. Either he was fucking Potter's dream girl, Or Potter was so small that he was stretching her out. Either way, Blaise felt a sinful pleasure at this.

"Fuuck" Ginny called out, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him in even deeper. He felt her tight walls, clamping down on him again, even tighter. He could barely move. The convulsions of her walls around him coaxed his own release, and he came inside her soon after.

As soon as he had come down from his high, he redressed himself quickly, he leant down to her and caught her ear lobe in his teeth, biting softly as she muttered

"You're move" Before walking out without a second glance

Ginny, now relieved dressed and made her way back to the Gryffindor tower, feeling much better, all thoughts of Seamus pushed out by Blaise's skilful cock.

 **And there we have Chapter 1. Let me know what you guys think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story. Here's Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I Own no rights to Harry Potter**

The sun was starting to set over the Black Lake. Ginny, Led by Harry and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team, walked onto the pitch. They had barely taken flight for their practice when the drawled voice of None other than Malfoy came through

"What are you doing?" He asked. Harry jumped down to the ground.

"We're practicing" Harry said

"Well clearly you need it if you're up against us" Draco said causing sniggers from his team mates. "But we booked the pitch tonight" He said

"No you didn't" Harry agrued

"Actually...We booked the pitch. And her's Flitwicks note" Came a third voice of Jason Knightley, the Ravenclaw captain. All students looked up to see an excited Professor Flitwick in the stands, eagerly smiling and waving at his students. Knowing this was a pointless argument that would only end in losing house points, Slytherin and Gryffindor reluctantly made their way back into the changing room and made their way back to the Castle. Ginny watched and when a certain someone didn't go back, and everyone else had gone, she slipped back inside, Over to their changing room. She gasped at the sight of him he had clearly just come out of the shower. He was topless, droplets of water glistening in his chest. His hair still wet, and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What the fuck?" He yelled as he heard footsteps. She came out from the shadows

"Zabini" She greeted rather pleasantly

"Ah Weasley so what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked. She walked up to him and ran her fingers over his shoulder, down his muscular chest and tugging roughly on the short strands of his jet black hair.

"Such a shame that we couldn't play, don't you think? It's about time I beat you again" She said smirking Blaise laughed at her comments

"Guess I'm going to have to find a new way to 'play' with you" she smirked. He opened his mouth to reply but before he had a chance to, in one fluid motion she dropped to her knees, without waiting for his approval she dropped her the towel and bit back a moan at his length. Already semi-hard for her. She took his length in her hand, jerking his hard length softly, before suddenly, taking him by surprise she brought him in her mouth suckling softly on the head, slowly sinking down taking him deeper and deeper inside her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. She moaned lightly, sending vibrations through his cock he moaned but as soon as he did, she relaxed and slipped the rest of his cock in her mouth so her nose was against his abdomen she continued bobbing her head up and down on his huge length, sucking hard

His moans and growls inspired her to keep going. She brought one hand to his balls and after playing with them lightly, it was enough to tip him over the edge

"There is no way that was her first time" Blaise thought to himself as he found his release watching with lustful eyes as she swallowed every drop.

"Did you like that?" Ginny asked after pulling herself off him and sucking his cock clean

"Fuck that was good" he loaned before smirking and quickly pushing her down so he he was hovering above her "But let me give you a little tip" he whispered huskily. His eyes widened as he realised that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Pleasantly surprised he pushed into her tight cavern he was always amazed by how tight he she was this time however he was amazed at how wet she was

"Ginny was increasingly amazed by this mans stamina. He had literally just came and now here he was fucking her. Ginny let him fuck her until she felt her own release brewing at which point she used her strong muscles to flip them, riding them

Her walls now tightening around him, she knew she had to make him cum too. She ripped off her top, sending buttons flying everywhere. His eyes widened at her perky breasts, now bouncing on her chest as came undone. His own organsm shocked through him. His mouth open as she moaned his name lightly, rocking out her orgasm.

Once she had come down from her high, Ginny leant down her breasts inches from Bliases mouth before whispering in his ear

"Your move" she grabbed the remains of her shirt and walked out without a second glance.

 **There's chapter two, please leave a review. Tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we are with Chapter 3. Please read and review**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter**

Chapter Three: November

Ginny was walking down the corridor. She had just come out of the Great Hall. She had been running late from her Quidditch practice and had barely had enough for dinner. Her stomach growled as she had left the Main Hall. She was so late that she'd barely eaten three mouthfuls before her plate disappeared.

Deciding to go to the kitchen, despite it being almost after hours, She made her way down. The halls were abandoned. Just the way she liked it, When a strong arm pulled her into a closet. She opened her mouth to scream but a hand quickly clamped over it. The door closed, and she was released. There was a faint mutter of a silencing and lighting spell and the room lit up, illuminating him. Ginny instantly relaxed, keeping her fire up.

"What- But she was cut off.

"I can't get you out of my head...So I decided instead to Put you on it. You're my prey" He hissed. Attaching his lips to her neck, biting and sucking the skin mercilessly. She couldn't bite back the screams as he worked his magic on her. The fire that he was starting on her neck made its way down to her core with his every touch.

her hand shot out and grasped his hardened member with her hand, fisting it roughly through the fabric of his trousers. Her eager hands slipping to undo his belt, quickly whipping it off and throwing it on the floor. Followed by the fabric of his trousers. discarding them as useless. His underwear proved her next hinderance. He pushed her down to her knees as she pulled his boxers down, revealing his impressive member. She eagerly took him in her mouth, not needing his encouraging hand pushing the back of her head as she masterfully took him deeper, sucking him just right. He bit back his moans as she worked him blissfully. biting his tongue as she grazed her teeth on him, soft enough not to draw blood, but enough for him to feel it rock through him.

She pulled off his member and went straight to his balls, sucking each one hard. her hand now vigorously jerking his member. She was drawing closer. She could feel it. He could feel it. Deciding that he had enough, he pulled her up to standing and turned her so her back was to him. He roughly pushed her down over a shelving unit, delivering two hard spanks to each of her pale ass cheeks. She moaned at each hard slap. Immediately after he slapped her the fourth time, he slipped inside her tight slick folds. Ginny couldn't hold back her screams and swears as the new angle made him sink deeper, and stretched her in a painfully delicious way.

His quick thrusts hitting that spot inside her. She had to brace herself as she came, hard around him. He, showing no emotion continued to plough her through her orgasm. He knew could feel the struggle as her vicelike pussy held his member hostage. But he broke free and punished her for her lack of hospitality with a change of angle. She screamed as he fucked her over and over, His hard member continuing to stretch her and hit those oh so sensitive spots inside her, More so from her orgasm.

After what seemed like hours of blissful ecstasy, He ground his release. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her upright, His lips once more sticking to her neck as he came deep within her.

Once he came down from his high, he slipped out, and once more they dressed in a comfortable silence. Ginny opened her mouth to say something when the door opened, and in walked none other than Draco Malfoy

"Blaise, Weasley" He greeted, not sounding surprised. Blaise and Ginny shared a quick glance before jumping to explain themselves

"Hi, Malfoy-Oh...Um... Oh thank goodness you're here, you see... We um... Sent here to look for something... Flitwick sent us... We got locked in" Ginny stumbled over her words. Draco flicked his eyes to her neck, and their crinkled clothes before he caught eyes with Blaise

"Sure" He said. Clearly not believing her. "Blaise I've had an idea on how to beat those fucking Ravens" He said, before starting to explain his strategy. Ginny watched as the door was left open. Both Blaise and Draco so deep in conversation, she noticed a cat coming down the corridors. Before she managed to open her mouth to say anything she watched as the door swung shut, she flicked her eyes over to the boys to see Draco, back to the door, clicking his fingers. The blow of the door knocked them into darkness, But before Ginny could grasp her wand they were alight again, Ginny watched as the Blonde-haired wizard, still in deep conversation with Blaise, wordlessly and wandlessly cast spells, flicking his wrist as the candles lit.

She listened as she heard Filch outside

"You think there's someone in here Mrs Norris?" He asked. Ginny's eyes widened as she looked worried to the boys. Neither of which looked bothered, despite both talking rather loud to be inconspicuous.

"No voices" He commented. He tried the door, She watched as the handle started to turn. Then stopped

"Locked" He said, before she heard the footseps drifting away. Once the coast was Clear, Draco walked to the door, Offering a wink as he left.

"I thought you locked and muted the door" Ginny asked Blaise

"I did" He confirmed

"So...How could he hear us and come in?" she asked him. He chuckled darkly

"Word of advice Gin. NEVER underestimate Draco Malfoy" He said. walking out. Ginny followed. Bewildered by the spectacle she had witnessed.

 **Woo, Chapter three done. If you've read All is Fair in Sex and War, this may seem familiar from Chapter 6.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4, Please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter.**

Chapter Four: December

Ginny boarded the train with the rest of the school except for a scarce few. Her brother included. See her parents had gone to visit Charlie for Christmas, Percy, Bill and Fleur were travelling out to meet them. Ron was allowed to stay at Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione. Ginny was supposed to be staying with them but instead had been allowed to return home for Christmas on the promise that she would look after Fred and George who would otherwise be left unattended in the house. While Fred and George were more responsible now, Molly and Arthur still felt better knowing Ginny was there with them.

It was three days after Christmas. They still had over a week before they were to return to school. That particular Wednesday night, Fred and George were going out with some friends, They had extended the invitation to Ginny who had turned 16 in September. She graciously accepted. She had a quick shower and dressed in a short black cocktail dress, heels and curled her hair. She looked good. Even Fred and George complimented her good looks before bringing her in side-along aspiration to a small Wizarding village which turned out to be on the outskirts of London. Ginny could feel the ground shake as she walked towards 'The Shrunken Pixie" A pub that clearly did not hold back with the partying.

As they walked in, the clearly intoxicated guests inside yelled with glee, as they saw Fred and George. Ginny knew they were popular but couldn't help feel a shine of pride for her brothers, being welcomed with such open arms. Soon they all had a few drinks in their hands and the three made their way round all the tables, playing Wizard darts and attempting muggle pool. The pub had even charmed a Dance machine. Ginny, in 4 inch heels and very drunk by this point decided she was going to have a go. She destroyed both Fred and George and then offered to take on any competitors.

After betting many of the patrons, she had multiple drinks lined yup for her. Many bets were for drinks, some were for other rewards. One young witch, probably 18 or 19, bet Ginny, winner kisses the other. After Ginny had beaten her rather spectacularly she got her reward, passionately kissing the girl. The fact that she saw Seamus in the corner was a bit of inspiration, and if that wasn't enough the thunderous roar of approval from the crowds inspired her to carry on. Deepen the kiss. She broke the kiss, downing two of her many shots, before hollering to the crowds who dared to challenge her again. She faced no fear, taking on any bet, not fearing any of her opponents. That was part of her fire. That was until a face she recognised stepped up next to her.

"Winner get's off" He hissed to her. Ginny, originally taken aback at seeing him here, smirked at his proposition, never one to back down from a challenge. At the 'Go' She worked her ass off. She didn't miss a beat. Where he stumbled she came out victorious. She defeated him in the most spectacular way of them all. No one could deny that this little fireball was hard as nails and hot as hell. After her victory over Blaise, she stepped down from the dance machine. She downed the remaining three shots before disappearing into the crowds. She noticed that Fred was by the bar, chatting up some Blonde, while George once again tried his hand at Darts. He wasn't all that bad either. However her eyes didn't glance around for them, Instead she found him.

She sauntered over to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowds. Meandering her way elegantly despite her drunken state. She pulled him into a room off to the side which turned out to be a coat closet. She placed her hands on him and pushed him to the floor. She ground herself on him. She found that the alcohol had reduced her resistance and kissing that girl had been enough to turn her on enough. Not to mention the constant challenge. She found him hard, clearly the kiss or the challenge...Or maybe he too was drunk beyond his conscience. He was already hard for her as she grinned herself into him. Once she was sodden, she pulled off her underwear, knowing that she couldn't use magic out of Hogwarts. She didn't notice him slip her underwear into his pocket. She kissed his chest, moving up his body she sat so his lips were millimetres from her wet folds. She pulled his arms up so they were above her head as his masterful tongue got quickly to work, He perfectly mastered his licks and sucks. It was only minutes before she came hard. He eagerly licked up all her juices. Once she came down from her high, She stood up, He stood up too. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

"Merlin I love tasting myself on your lips" She hissed before walking out of the room. He stopped her with a desperate yell of her name. She turned to face him.

"We had a bet...You lost" She said smirking and winking at him walking out.

Merlin help him, she was hot as fucking hell.

She found Fred and George and after another hour of laughing, dancing and talking they made their way home, Only 3am. They bid goodnight and went to their rooms easily finding sleep, one thing on all of their minds. Ginny was going out partying with Fred and George again. And Fred and George were definitely going to take her. She was undoubtable the life of the party.

 **There's Chapter 4. Please leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5: Beginning is the same as All is Fair in Sex and War Chapter 6.**

 **Disclaimer: I Own no rights to Harry Potter**

Chapter Five: January

Hermione went home with Harry and the Weasley's to the Burrow for the February holiday. Sharing a room with Ginny. Hermione had gone to bed early, and lay there reading her book. So engrossed in it that she didn't hear Ginny come in.

"Want to talk about it?" Ginny asked Hermione as jumped. Closing her book and facing her, calming once she recognised who it was.

"I don't know what you mean?" she said

"Hippogriff shit, you've been distracted all week…But its' not just recently…you've been slightly off since Christmas" Ginny replied.

Hermione sighed.

"I…Look it's just…I don't know…I don't know how to explain it" Hermione said

"Is it a boy?" she asked. Hermione could only nod

"Is he a Gryffindor?" she asked Hermione shook her head.

"Ravenclaw?" again, another shake

"Hufflepuff" closing her eyes Hermione shook her head again

"Don't say it's a Slytherin" Ginny said, eyes wide

"Yes" Hermione breathed

"Their slimy bastards…the lot of them" Ginny seethed, a smirk playing on her lips as she remembered her own encounter with a certain Slytherin. Hermione's eyes shot to her friend, realisation setting in.

"I'll tell you if you tell me after…Deal" she said. Hermione paused for a moment, but nodded.

"Ok…So it was about September…We had just arrived back at school. End of last year I had a fling with Seamus…Beginning of September he ended it with me…I was wandering the corridor late one night and ran into Blaise Zabini…One thing led to another and we ended up shagging behind the tapestry of the beheading on the second floor." Ginny explained

"What?" Hermione asked

"It was only a one-time thing….Maybe two…Ok maybe it's a regular occurrence" Ginny reasoned

"How…What" Hermione asked, shell shocked

"I was just wandering the corridor, he was there…I don't know I think I yelled at him to get out of the way, he said that he liked my feisty attitude and…I honestly don't know" Ginny replied shrugging

"Wow…" Hermione said

"Now you" Ginny insisted.

"Ok, so it started Christmas holiday…I was patrolling while Harry and Ron snuck to Hogsmede. I was walking and he sort of pushed me into a room. We ended up…doing it….Then we sort of made it into a competition. I don't know really how it's a competition…But all I know is that every time he walks away. He makes me beg then walks away. He's won 5 times now…I haven't won any. I don't know why but as soon as he's around me I can't focus. It's like…It's like I can't stop my body wanting him. My head is determined not to give in but I have no control over myself, he has some sort of spell over me Gin and I have no idea what it is. I don't know how to break it" Hermione rambled

"Right…ok first…Who is he?" Ginny asked Hermione paused before answering

"Malfoy" she muttered

"WHAT?" Ginny yelled jumping off the bed. She started pacing the room. Surprised. Nott she may have expected but Malfoy. Hell even she knew that he was the Slytherin Sex-God. He was the King of Slytherin. Her mind was blown.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently

"You're fucking Draco Malfoy?" She yelled

"Shhhh…Harry and Ron don't know…In fact only you know" Hermione said Ginny sat down again on the bed next to Hermione. Both girls were silent for a few minutes

"Are the rumours true?" she asked

"What rumours?" Hermione asked

"Is he really the Slytherin sex-God?" Ginny asked

"I have no other Slytherin's to compare him to…But he's the best I've ever had…Why do think I end up giving in to him" Hermione said smiling "Anyway! Focus Ginevra..." she added

"Right...Matters more important than Malfoys cock at hand" Ginny said giggling at her own innuendo

"Don't forget his mouth...He's good with that too" Hermione replied with a smirk Ginny stopped laughing and her jaw dropped

"Lucky witch" she mumbled Hermione could only reply with a soft laugh

"So….did he give you anything to eat or drink?" Ginny asked

"Not that I'm aware of?" Hermione replied

"Probably not a potion, they usually wear off" Ginny mused "Did he cast any spells?" she asked

"No I cast the contraceptive ones…he's never used his wand except to lock a door or put up a silencer" Hermione said

"What about nonverbal or wandless magic?" Ginny asked

"Only really powerful wizards can do those…do you really think that Draco could do that?" Hermione asked

"He can" Ginny said

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"Well…one time Blaise and I were fooling around in the broom closet, and after we got dressed and were just talking and at that moment Draco walked past the closet. Despite the silencing spells and locks he opened the door and just started chatting to Blaise. At that moment Filch walked past. Draco clicked his fingers while still talking to Blaise, the door slammed shut and locked itself. They were talking about Quidditch, like he was completely in the conversation, waved his hand and lit the candles…I'm not sure whether it was his pureblood heritage or his 'training' but I've seen him do it" Ginny said

"Wait Draco knows about you and Blaise" Hermione asked

"We tried to suggest that we just got locked in, but Blaise and Draco shared a look and he knew" Ginny said

"Why hasn't he spread it around school?" Hermione asked

"Why didn't he spread that he releases the Gryffindor Princesses inner slut…Loyalty Hermione" she said

"Oh…kay" Hermione replied

"Let's think how we can get him back" Ginny said

"I was thinking I could cast a spell on him…But if he's as powerful as you say I don't really stand a chance" Hermione said

"Unless…"Ginny said after a moment of consideration

"Unless….." Hermione prompted a sinister smirk broke out on Ginny's face.

"Unless you can better his abilities" Ginny said

"The only way I could do that is to get inside his head" Hermione said

"Your smart…Legilimency" Ginny said

"Of course!" Hermione said

The next few days were spend plotting and attempting the skill. By the day before they were due to go back Hermione had confidently mastered it.

Their first day back, Ginny and Hermione had sniggered over him at dinner before going their separate ways.

Ginny was only outside the Gryffindor common room door when a voice broke her inner thoughts.

"It's on" The voice hissed. She turned to face him.

"This isn't the dungeons" She mused faking innocence.

"You're a dangerous girl" He hissed moving in closer

"Coming from you" She Said crossing her arms over her chest, knowing full well that this exaggerated her ample cleavage. His eyes widened at her.

He reached out and grabbed her. She followed him down the corridor and into an empty classroom

"You owe me for that stunt at the pub" He smirked

"Hey...You lost the bet" She argued

"Well now it's my move" He smirked Picking her up with ease and placing her on a desk. He quickly stripped off her clothes, Leaving her naked before him.

"Hot as fuck" He muttered before latching his mouth onto her pert nipple. Sucking hardly. She cried out a moan. He moved his mouth to the other, as his fingers pinched her other. He pulled off his trousers, as her her hands made quick work of his shirt. He thirsted into her aching pussy with no warning. He fucked her a few thrusts before be pulled out, He spanked her pussy lightly with his cock before slipping back into her Pussy. It was only a few thrusts later that he came. She could feel herself closer. She was right on the edge when he pulled out, backing away. He whipped on his clothes before she had a chance to comprehend what happened

"Blaise" She started but he cut her off, his lips millimetres from hers

"Revenge" He whispered before backing away, Leaving her there.

 **Thanks for reading, please read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, Here's Chapter 6. Please read and review**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter**

Chapter Six: February

Ginny knew that it was her move A million different thoughts ran through her head, What could she do. She had to make it good... Yet she had to be careful. She didn't want to get caught up in all that Valentines day crap, especially as it was that month again and... Well she didn't know what the thing between Blaise and her was but it was most definitely not a relationship, that's for sure. But it wasn't really a friends with benefits thing either...As they weren't really friends. Though they were't exactly enemies anymore. She decided on it being a stress relief. There was still tension between Blaise and her, but she could not decide if it was sexual tension or their usual enemies one. She opted for it being sexual, as by the end of February she was getting desperate for a decent release. Sure her fingers worked well enough. But it was coming a regular thing now, and her fingers were losing their impact. She missed his expert fingers, but after having his cock, she couldn't help but crave that more.

As if he knew she was reaching new heights of desperation, she happened to be running into him more often than usual. She herself, would purposely make sure that she was in certain places she knew he would be. If she knew he had a lesson and she had a free, she'd subtly take a wander down that corridor. or if he wa sin the library, she too would go, sit near to him and just read. With the purpose intent to tease him. He knew that she was planning something and he didn't know when she would strike. That\'s one of the things that made him want her more. She was no ordinary girl... And Merlin did he need her.

One day, again she ran into him, this time it had been by accident. She had been walking round aimlessly after hours and had found herself on the second floor. She smiled as she passed the Alcove when they first started this. She looked up and jumped as she saw him appear from the shadows. He too spotted her. They both stopped as they saw each other and simply stared. Almost as this was another competition, they tried their best to stare each other down. When neither backed down, both never one to back down from a fight, a shock of electricity went through them. settling in their core's. Ginny had half a mind to walk away and tease him further, but her ache in her core was too much. Giving in to her primal urges, Her eyes flicked to their alcove and he smirked, following her. Once behind, she pushed his back against the wall, pinning his weight with hers. Taking no time to be soft and gentle, she ripped off his shirt, buttons flying everywhere and the ripping sound of fabric being almost music to hr ears. She sat there, admiring his chest wondering why he bothered to wear shirts in the first place. His chest was amazing. She ran her nails harshly over his skin, through and over the grooves of his prominent muscles. He hissed at the mild pain but made no effort to stop her, in retaliation his hands gripped her ass hard, squeezing his nails into her tender skin.

She lowered herself down and removed his trousers and underwear, discarding them In a pile off to the side. She then started to use her hand to jerk his hardening member a few times. Licking her lips at the sight of his cock Harden for her. He looked down at her, before she rolled down and on to her back, signalling for him to come down too. She hooked her smooth legs over his broad, muscular shoulders and with a well timed roll of her hips he slipped inside her straight to the hilt. Both moaned at the contact. He fucked her hard, positioning his hips in just the way to made her scream his name, But before he could get anywhere near his own release, she rolled him over, so she was riding him. rocking her hips forwards and backwards as she rose and lowered herself onto him, making him growl now at the feeling. While he hated having no control over her, he loved the feeling of her riding him, taking him deep inside her tight wet cavern.

She smirked dangerously at his growling reaction before pulling off entirely, moving her hips forward ever so slightly and after casting a whispered lubrication spell, he didn't hear, she sunk down on his member again. Biting her tongue at the pain as he slipped in her tight ass. He knew instantly, what she had done, but he didn't complain. Merlin why would he. He was pleasantly surprised that she'd be up for this. But this wasn't a relationship. This wasn't love. And as a result he made no effort to be gentle. As her well times legs worked, as she rode him, he would thrust his hips up to meet her sinking down onto him. He couldn't deny that she felt fucking incredible and it was hardly any time before he felt his balls ache. Merlin she was amazing he thought as she instinctively brought her hand to his balls, rubbing them softly, but enough to coax his orgasm. He mumbled a strong of incoherent words before he lost control.

He came hard and fast inside her ass, with a low groan. She too, With a higher pitched moan had found her released, her walls clenching harder and her legs shook from the power of her orgasm. She distantly heard Blaise as he moaned lightly when he felt her juices drip down her thighs onto him. He slipped out of her ass and sat up. Pressing his lips to hers. But she pulled away much too soon for his liking.

"You're move" She hissed as he growled low and bit her lower lip.

 **Sorry it was so short, some longer ones coming up. Please read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there guys, Almost at the end now. Please Read and review**

 **Disclaimer I own no rights to Harry Potter**

Chapter Seven: March

It had been the final week of the Easter Holidays, Ginny, along with Ron and Harry were heading to Diagon Alley to pick up some more supplies, While Ginny had her OWLs this year, Harry and Ron were beginning their NEWT exams. So Molly decided to treat them all to some new quills, ink and parchment.

Once in Diagon Alley, the group split up. Knockturn Alley, while still not a place for youngsters to be walking alone, was no where near as bad as it used to be. Borgin and Burkes was still there, but some new shops had opened up too, and it was quickly becoming more family friendly. Ginny had made her way along to treat herself to some new robes, when out of the shadows stood her dark-skinned lover.

She was, in an instant, pressed against the wall of one of the shops, and dragged down the path into Knockturn Alley. While Ginny did not exactly feel safe, she didn't feel scared being with Blaise. He puled her down a second alley and into a gorgeous secluded Alley, which opened up into a larger path with various shops, cafe's and hotels. He grasped her hand and took her into one of the cafe's and mumbled something to the owner. He returned with two butter beers and a key

"6 months, and we still haven't fucked on a bed" He muttered in her ear. She shivered in pleasure at the thought. They sat next to a warm fire, she tanked him for the drink before sitting together, his arm around her waist. She leant her head on his shoulder. Together they embraced the warm glowing embers of the fire, mesmerised as they were watching the flicker of the flames. Once they had finished their drinks, he stood up and she followed. They walked to a staircase and she followed him up the magnificent stained oak stairs, and off into a room on the right, He used the key to unlock the door, and then re-locked it once they were inside.

Ginny was taken back by the beauty of the room. It seemed that behind the alley and cafe were beautiful fields of various colours and a small stream. She turned to face the room and was greeted by a more beautiful sight. Blaise had striped down to his underwear and lay on the bed watching her.

She blushed slightly and made her way to sit next to him. He kissed her softly, gently peeling off her clothes. Despite his soft touch she could feel the urgency in his actions. Once she too was in only her underwear, he moved over her, kissing down her jawbone and neck, to the bits if her breasts that were exposed, He pulled his hand behind her back and unclasped her bra, before he hungrily attacked her breasts, taking care to savour each rosy nipple equally. He moved down her body and kissed her flat stomach, to her pubic bone. he pulled off her underwear and marvelled at the small triangle of red hair there. Before he slipped his tongue in between her wet folds. His lips capturing her clit.

His masterful mouth worked quickly, knowing exactly what to do. Within minutes she was whimpering for him. Feeling her growing need, reluctantly he stopped. She moaned at the loss of contact before he brought his lips back to hers, She moaned again at tasting herself on his lips. He rolled her over so she was laying on all fours, and he stripped himself of his boxers. positioning himself behind her, he slipped inside her warmth. Loving the feeling of his cock stretching her walls.

He ploughed into her with speed and desire, over and over, harder and harder as she threw her head back, arching her back with the pleasure. He growled low in his throat and slipped his cock into her tight ass. Once more, Ginny was unable to stop from crying out in pure pleasure. Blissfully stretched, he continued his thrusting. He moved one hand to her moist cavern, his thumb playing with her clit as his member fucked her ass, He brought her closer and closer to the edge, before not being able to hold out anymore. He came ferociously in her. He had come down from his high before she finally came, Hard. Every muscle in her body spamming as she couldn't hold back her cries. The sounds she was making plus the feel of her tight walls was enough to push him over the edge too, bringing on a second orgasm. No girl had done that to him before. And she was equally amazed by his stamina.

After coming down from their high, She kissed his cheek laying down next to him. They didn't say much, they never did. But they weren't ready to lose each other's company just yet.

 **And that's it for Chapter 7, don't forget to read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Final Chapter. I know. Yes this one is taken from All is Fair in Sex and War chapter 17. Please read and review**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to Harry Potter.**

Chapter Eight: April

After class, Hermione met Ginny and followed her to the Gryffindor tower, they chatted until almost everyone had gone to bed. It was only 11pm but with the exams everyone was tired as of late. Hermione Cast a quick silencing charm around them, causing Ginny too look up. Intrigued she put down her book.

"What's going on Hermione, you've seemed off all evening" She asked

"I don't know Gin, I mean...The other day, well the other week now, I was in class with Draco and used legitimacy...And it was just foreplay, and usually I only kiss his neck but he's started suckling and biting mine so I decided to to do the same to him. And he completely freaked out on me, stopping the mind-fuck, HE then yelled that we had urgent head business to attend to and pulled me out the classroom...When I asked him about it he claimed that he simply had a 'sensitive neck'...Anyways It wasn't awkward between us but that night he came into my room and when I say he dominated me...He dominated me. It was... Fuck Gin is it bad that ai loved it I mean, he tied me up, restrained me, blindfolded me...He threatened to gag me, but he didn't. He spanked me and...Fuck Ginny have you ever been spanked?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. "It hurts so good. Merlin I just crave more and more of that man. And then he" Hermione said blushing

"Don't stop. Tell me" Ginny said

"He used a toy on me...Not the usual way" Hermione said, beet red by now

"He fucked your ass?" Ginny asked, smirking

"He didn't...Sort of...But a toy did" Hermione added

"Shame...You should try it some time...Its good" Ginny replied. Hermione looked at her, shocked for a moment before going back to the matter at hand

"But yes its been playing on my mind...Is it that he doesn't like being dominated?" She asked

"You see I have a similar thing with Blaise. We fuck, like always...But its always feisty and rough. Once or twice we were slow and gentle but that's not really us...I'm starting to like him more Hermione but I need to make him beg for me" Ginny replied.

The girls spent the next half an hour talking about their experiences, Hermione, explain to Ginny who was already in hysterics, the whole Pansy situation. before falling into a silence of contemplation.

A dark spark lit up inside Ginny, a sinister plan forming in her head.

"Hermione" The redhead questioned "How strong is our friendship?" She asked

"Very...Why?" Hermione asked

"I think I can solve both our problems here" Ginny said...Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend, and they started planning.

 **The Next Morning**

The letter had been sent, Blaise had caught eyes with Ginny, who offered him a wink then turned away, facing Hermione with her back to Blaise. Hermione subtly watched as Blaise opened the letter.

 _Blaise,_

 _Come along to the Heads Common Room tonight at 7pm, Wear something fancy ;)_

 _Oh...and Distract Draco all day, bring him with you later._

 _G._

He glanced back over to the Gryffindor table frowning as Ginny still had her back to him. Hermione nudged her and she turned round. Blaise offered her a nod and a smirk. A smirk that she matched in response.

9am swung round and Draco and Blaise had an exam. Ginny, who had a free period with Hermione got to work.

They rearranged the Heads common room so there were two sofas, facing each other around the coffee table. They had gone down into the kitchens and had convinced the House Elves, to bring up to their room 4 glasses, some House-Elf wine, Firewhiskey, other drinks as well as some finger foods, all set to be there at 6:30pm Pleased with their work, they set on themselves. First they raided Hermione's wardrobe. Ginny was appalled by the lack of sexiness of her clothes which earned a raised eyebrow look from Hermione.

"Sorry sorry. Right well...This is workable" Ginny said, pulling out her wand and transforming Hermione's daytime bra into a lacy, silky Slytherin green bra with matching thong,. each embroidered with silver and a little silver bow. Ginny continued searching the wardrobe for something suitable to cover the perfect underwear. She transformed one of Hermione's Skirts into a Teddy, again a perfect Slytherin Green, with thin lace at the top and round the bottom, and am embroidered silver snake on the Right hand side.

"Perfect" Ginny purred. "Now try it on" She ordered. Once Hermione was in it, Ginny admired her. The Teddy hugged her every curve and made her breasts look bigger and her already plump ass look delicious. Ginny offered her ass a light tap, and Hermione smiled at the witch.

Then it was Ginny's turn. Ginny had a black underwear set that matched Hermione's, Black with silver embroidery. Ginny also went for a teddy, but hers again was black with silver. The black really brought out her hair, and the silver made her eyes sparkle. Hermione couldn't help but admit that Ginny was incredibly sexy. Bringing their outfits to the Heads room. They then made their way down for dinner as it was almost 5pm and they realised they hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Over dinner they went over the plan again, both now very excited. Hermione offered the Heads bathroom for them to make themselves look Good in. While Ginny showered, Hermione set on hair removal. Making sure every inch of her looked delectable. Once Ginny had finished they swapped over. Stepping out of the shower, Hermione cast a drying spell on her hair leaving it in soft ringlets down her face, charming it to stay there. Ginny, straightened hers and cast a charm to make her fire-red hair go a bit darker to a deep cherry shade, one that was very complementary, Both then applied a thin layer of make up, again charming it to stay in place, they then slipped on their outfits, checking each other over to make sure they looked good.

Hermione checked the time 6:45pm. She checked that the house-elves had delivered and Merlin had they. Bottles of different wines, a few of fire whiskey and a large selection of finger foods, and desserts.

There was a knock on the door, and Hermione answered

"Fuck" Came the response of Blaise, Draco just smirked at her. She stepped aside, betting the boys walk in. Both in suits, classic Slytherin style. Draco raised an eyebrow when he saw Ginny sat on the sofa, Blaise however just dropped his jaw to the floor.

Hermione, being the gracious host passed round drinks and once everyone had a drink, or two in their systems, They had all gotten along well. Laughing and drinking. Hermione sat herself next to Ginny, the boys opposite them. Hermione caught Ginny's eye and she nodded. Pulling out their wands, a quick spell later and the boys were stuck in their chairs. They stopped talking to look at their witches, who put their wands down and sat back down again opposite them. They watched silently as Hermione moved closer to Ginny, fingering a lock of her red hair in her hands.

'Did I mention how fucking delectable you look this evening" Hermione asked her, Ginny smiled softly, running her hand up Hermione's side. They both knew that Ginny would be the more dominant one. She pushed herself towards Hermione and leant in to kiss her. The boys watched their girls as they made out. suddenly feeling their trousers get a bit tighter.

"Mmm Hermione" Ginny moaned as Hermione grabbed a fistful of Ginny's breast. Hermione made the first move in pulling off Ginny's Teddy, and it wasn't long before Ginny took off hers. Ginny had slightly bigger breasts than Hermione, but Hermione had the longer and more toned legs, not that Ginny's weren't amazing. Ginny pushed Hermione's back into the sofa laying her down. Her lips left Hermione's and travelled lower to her collar bone, kissing the skin there as her hand flew behind Hermione's back to pull off her bra. Hermione moaned lightly as the cool air hit her nipples. Ginny threw the bra over to the boys, before rubbing her fingers over one nipple, and her mouth engulfing the other. Hermione couldn't hold back her moans, and the redhead positioned her knee against Hermione's aching centre. Switching breasts, Ginny moved her spare hand down to start stroking Hermione through her underwear, Hermione's lustful moans becoming erratic with Ginny's pleasure. Ginny moved up to Hermione's lips again, kissing her.

Hermione flipped them over again, this time she brought her lips down Ginbys thin body, kissing her softly. Hands running over her body. After soft kiss to each of the tops of her breasts, pulling off the material. The golden haired girl marvelled at the redheads larger breasts, softly kneading her breasts softly. While Hermione didn't have that much experience with girls, She and Ginny had experimented a bit with Hermione last night, getting used to each other's bodies. Hermione was going off the noises Ginny was making, her moans encouraging Hermione to go it again. As she suckled, softly on the redheads breasts, moving her way down her body. Hermione hooked a finger inside each side of her thong, pulling them down. Hermione licked her lips as Ginny's soft pussy was revealed to her. a small triangle of hair just above her public bone. Hermione glanced over to the two boys. Blaise started at them both jaw on the floor, a very evident hard-on, Draco however, watched her with an amused smile, his excitement also very, very evident.

Hermione kissed Ginny's inner thigh, before quickly taking a taste of her girlfriends pussy. Ginny whimpered at the feeling of Hermione's tongue in her. Hermione, while not all that experienced in eating girls out, she did, what Draco did to her to make her scream. She also talked about it with Ginny last night. Remembering what Ginny told her, she moved her lips up to her clit, sucking on the soft nub, bringing her teeth onto it softly. As Ginny screamed in pleasure, Hermione slipped two fingers inside her, stroking them against her G Spot. Ginny screamed, bucking her hips wildly against Hermione

"Mmm that's it girl" Hermione cooed, stroking her G Spot, her hot breath tickling Ginny's aching core. "Mmmmm Ginny you taste so good. Cum for me. Let me taste more" Hermione moaned, her voice soft and lustful. Ginny, who until this point had her eyes closed, lost in the pleasure that Hermione was causing her, opened them glancing across to Blaise and Draco. all eyes were on her, and she came, hard.

"Fuuck Ginny you feels so good, milk my fingers babe. Mmm you're so tight" Hermione cooed as Ginny came down from her high. Ginny, still out of breath, smirked dangerously. a smirk that sent a shock straight to Blaise's member.

Ginny wrapped her legs around Hermione's hips and flipped them quicker than Hermione realise and she was laying on her back, Ginny wasting no time in pulling off Hermione's underwear, her completely hairless pussy, Ginny slid a finger over her slit, pulling it off covered in her slick juices.

"Mmmm Did I turn you on Hermione? Did licking my tight wet pussy turn you on?" She cooed, sending a quick wink over to Draco and Blaise, before going to work on Hermione's wet cavern. Hermione moaned and withered s Ginny teased her with her tongue, coaxing her closer to an orgasm with her fingers. Before long Hermione came undone. once the two girls had come down from their high, they kissed, deeply. tasting themselves on each others tongues.

At this point they winked and walked over to their guys. Hermione straddled Draco's lap and he quickly wrapped his hands around her waist. Moving together, Ginny returned attention to her still restrained lover.

"For fuck sake Weasley, release me" Blaise growled. Ginny chuckled

"Now why would I do that?" She asked dropping to her knees in front of him. She grabbed her wand and his trousers disappeared, She took him in her mouth, sucking him softly.

Ginny moved her body up, straddling and now riding a very, very frustrated and still restrained Blaise, nearing her own release. She watched as Hermione got fucked hard by Draco. Watching her friend reach her orgasm, and watching Draco come soon after triggered her own release. Blaise cumming as he felt Ginny tightening around him.

Silence overtook the room as they all came down from their high. Draco leant towards Hermione, kissing her softly and whispering in her ear

"Thats definitely a point to you Princess" He muttered.

Hermione and Ginny came pulled on their Teddies, and Draco put on his trousers while Ginny put Blaise's back on

"How come you let Drake go but not me?" Blaise asked

"We didn't...Spell just doesn't work on him" Hermione said, releasing Blaise. Draco collapsed on the one sofa, Hermione sitting next to him, flicking her long toned legs over his lap, resting her head on the crook of his shoulder. Ginny sat next to Blaise who leant in close and whispered something in her ear, which caused her to smirk. The foursome spent the rest of the evening, drinking, chatting eating and playing games, especially Truth or Dare and Would you rather. Very very entertaining for them all.

At well gone midnight, Ginny and Blaise decided to go to bed. Having been offered Draco's room, and not wanting to wander the corridors this late after hours, while very drunk they agreed.

Once in his room, they collapsed into bed, Blaise holding Ginny close.

"You win" He muttered into her ear

"Ohhh what do I win?" She asked playfully. He smirked at her.

"I'm not asking you out...But I would like to get to know you better" He said. She smiled at him.

"I'd like that too"

They spent the next few weeks, meeting up and simply talking, laughing. And about a month later he asked her out. To which she said yes.

 **That's it for Checkmate. Please leave a review**


End file.
